This disclosure relates generally to chairs and more specifically to lightweight chairs commonly referred to as beach chairs or lawn chairs or beach/lounge chairs. The present disclosure provides an improved shelf, or legless table attachment for a lawn, pool or beach lounge chair. The table attachment of the present disclosure is capable of being easily adhered, rotated and removed from the arms of the chair or the frame of the chair by clamps which can mount onto the top, side, or bottom of the chair arms, rails or frame. The shelf attachment can also be folded for easy storage and transportation. The shelf can also be used for various applications, such as at the beach, a pool, a sporting event, at a campsite, etc. The shelf can be attached to a chair, or any frame, such as a table, a grill, etc.
The concept of lawn, or pool and beach lounge chairs is well known and further shelf-like attachments for these types of chairs, although limited, are known. However, many existing shelf attachments for folding lawn and zero gravity folding chairs are not effective for stationing (i.e. not foldable), reclining beach lounge chairs for several reasons.
First, existing shelf attachments are often positioned on the side of the person sitting in a foldable chair. The few shelf attachments that exist require the use of foldable legs of the chair to secure the unit to the chair. When the legs of the chair are extended open, the shelf is securely adhered to the chair; once you fold the chair legs back inward then the shelf disengages from the chair. This can be a cumbersome operation. Given that most, if not all, of stationary, reclining beach lounge chairs do not have foldable legs, these types of shelves do not apply and/or are not functional with these chairs.
Second, other types of shelf attachments are not foldable to be folded up neatly for storage or transportation. Thus, the shelf attachments that do not easily fold may severely limit the portability of the chair or shelf attachment. That said, some of the current side-connection shelves for foldable chairs, although small and removable, do not apply or are not effective for the standard resort-style, stationary, reclining beach lounge chair. These beach lounge chairs do not have foldable legs, therefore, these shelves would never be able to be adhered to these style of chairs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a shelf attachment for a chair including reclining beach lounge chairs, pool lounge chairs, and lawn chairs, including foldable lawn chairs, whereby the shelf attachment may be easily mounted to and removed from the chair and can be easily folded in half via a hinge for easy storage and transportation. Further, it would be desirable to provide a shelf attachment with a universal type clamp arrangement which can be used with a variety of chair frames, such as round or square or rectangular cross-sectional frames.
Still other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent upon reading and understanding the forgoing detailed description.